Perchance To Dream
by Nilaraniel
Summary: A man and his life after leaving Starfleet...
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the ancient typewriter a moment longer. The book was almost finished…almost but not quite. Something was missing and he couldn't quiet figure out what.

Pushing the chair back, he stood and walked to the open window, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The air here was clean and always held the softest scent of wildflowers. He opened his eyes and placing his hands on the sill, leaned out of the window. He looked out over the gently rolling hills of soft green grass. Far in the distance there was a line of trees, flowing as far as the horizon. Everything within eye's sight belonged to him. 

He continued to scan the scenery that surrounded his castle. Far below the window he glanced at the courtyard, letting his eyes wander toward the outer wall, built to keep out a non-existent enemy. This castle had never seen an enemy army; its walls had never been pummeled by a barrage of arrows or assaulted by a battering ram. These walls had only stood for five years, and those short five years were an eternity beyond the days of chivalrous knights on horseback.

Sighing contentedly, he moved from the window and walked back to the table, staring down at the page in the typewriter.

"Zarale! I'm back and I've got a surprise for you!" The voice carried up the stone steps, muffled by the tapestries that hung from the walls. It was a sweet, musical voice, and thickly accented. He smiled and slowly left the room, walking silently down the stairs. 

"Zarale! Where are you? Are you up there typing again?" Her accent was one of the most erotic he had ever heard. An almost evil grin spread across his lips as he savored it's sound in his ears.

"I'm not calling you again Zarale!" The voice was clearer now; she must have walked past the stairwell. He paused as he came to the last step, looking out into the kitchen area. She stood with her back to him, working on something that sat on the counter. 

He wore no shoes, so he was able to move silently up behind her, one arm reaching around her middle to hold her arms tightly to her body, one hand covering her mouth. He pressed his body firmly against hers, pinning her against the counter. 

It all happened so quickly that she had no time to resist. A scream came from deep within her throat, but it was nearly silenced by the hand covering her mouth. Her body tensed and she struggled, but it was useless. She looked down with wide eyes and upon seeing the grayish skin of her lover, she relaxed and a smile came to her face. At that he let go and roughly turned her around, keeping her pinned against the counter with his lower body. 

"Baby, why do you insist on scaring me?" She looked up into his eyes, her hands slipping down his sides to his waist and around his hips, holding him to her.

"The fear of a woman…there's just something about it that gets to me." He looked deeply into her eyes, the grin on his face so evil that only a Cardassian could pull it off successfully. 

"Oh stop it." She reached up to playfully slap his chest, his hand quickly taking her wrist before she could go through with it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

She looked up into his eyes, slight fear showing in them. "Sometimes you really scare me Zarale…" 

His expression changed to one of kindness and he backed away from her, letting go of her wrist. It was red, and she gently rubbed it with her other hand, still looking up at him. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know I don't mean it." He went to stand beside her, looking down at the counter where she had been working. "Is this my surprise?"

The fear left her eyes and she smiled softly, turning back to the counter. "I'm going to make you bread pudding. It's a recipe that's been in my family for thousands of years." She began working again, moving around the kitchen to gather ingredients that she needed.

He turned to watch her, leaning back against the counter. "You know I hate Human food."

"Oh honey, you're mostly Human, there's no reason for you not to like your own species' food." She came back to where he stood and began mixing a few things in a bowl.

"I am only half Human. I have learned it's more advantageous to think of myself as full Cardassian. Hardly anyone knows the difference anyway. Humans aren't taken seriously enough, and besides, their food is disgusting." He stuck a finger into the bowl and put it in his mouth before she could stop him. "Mmm it's good, very sweet…just like you." He leaned towards her, placing gentle kisses on her neck. She stopped mixing and leaned towards his kiss for just a moment before pulling away. "Please let me finish baby." She grinned and continued to mix what was in the bowl.

Zarale watched her in silence as she moved around the kitchen, finally putting the dessert into the oven. She brushed her hands together and looked over at him, a smile on her face. "It'll be ready in thirty minutes." 

With a grin on his face, he walked slowly to her, pushing her long hair over her shoulders. "Just enough time." He placed his hands firmly on either side of her neck and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. She returned the kiss, her hands gently rubbing his chest, feeling the firmness of the muscle beneath.

He let his hands fall to her waist, then wrapped his arms around her back, holding her closely to him, her own hands reaching up and slipping around his neck. They kissed for a moment longer until he began to walk her backwards toward his bedroom. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back, placing the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic pose. "Oh save me! The evil Emperor has me in his evil clutches! I can't imagine what evil things he wishes to do to me!" 

"You're a horrible actress." He grinned at her as he carried her to his room. She laughed and put her hands around his neck again, staring lovingly into his smiling brown eyes. "I love you Zarale Thrax…no matter how evil you are to me."


	2. Chapter 2

          Marlene placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard. She looked down at Zarale who was sleeping lightly on his side. He had tried only one bite of her bread pudding, refusing to eat anymore. He did that often and she hated it. She had no idea what he had eaten on Cardassia Prime that had ruined his palate. Everything he loved to eat disgusted her.

          Sighing softly she rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. It was getting late but for some reason she wasn't tired yet. Humming quietly to herself she ran hot bath water and as she watched the tub fill she carefully pinned her hair up. She then lite a few candles that were scattered around the room and turned the lights down low. After turning the water off she pushed her silk robe over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor before stepping into the large tub. 

          She continued to hum to herself as she leaned back against the side and closed her eyes. The best thing about living with Zarale was that he was quite a wealthy man. He had come to this place just 6 years prior, demanding that someone build him a house to his specifications. Her father had taken on the job and just a year later, this medieval castle stood proudly in the middle of a once empty plot of land. Marlene had been lucky enough to catch Zarale's eye when she came to help her father with the finishing touches within the residence. He had easily charmed his way into her heart and asked her to stay with him, to live in this lavish castle like a modern day princess. He convinced her that she deserved a life of luxury, and she was quick to accept his offer.

          Beginning to relax, Marlene yawned and slipped further under the water, the bubbles coming up to tickle her chin. She felt a presence enter the room and she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim light. "Hey babe." He sat on the side of the tub, swirling bubbles around with a hand.

          "Zarale, sweetie, why aren't you sleeping?" Her eyes drifted up to his, the candle light reflecting softly in them.

          "I woke up and you were gone. I was lonely and couldn't go back to sleep, so I had to come looking for you." He took his hand from the bath, wiping the bubbles from his hand onto the leg of his pants.

          "Why don't you join me?" She got to her knees and moved over to him, the bubbles covering her body, putting her hands on his bare chest. "It's nice and hot…" She looked up from his chest, into his eyes again, a mischievous look on her face. "You like things…hot."

          "You know I don't like water." He removed her hands from his chest.

          "Oh come on Zarale, don't be a baby…" She quickly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Losing his balance, he fell into the tub, landing on top of her, water splashing and spilling onto the floor.

          "Gotcha!" She laughed, her arms still around his neck. Having been caught off guard, he was unable to speak for a moment, staring down at her, his face showing no emotion.

          "What the hell's gotten into you?" He broke away from her grasp and stumbled out of the tub, dripping water and bubbles on the floor. Holding his arms away from his body, he looked down at himself a moment before looking back at her, slight anger registering on his face. She giggled quietly, her eyes dancing with amusement as she watched him.

          "I've put up with your games far too long." The giggling stopped as soon as she saw the fury grow in his eyes, intense irritation coming out in his voice. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stared back at him fearfully, not sure what he might do, but sure of what he was capable of doing.

          Taking a towel from the counter, Zarale left the bathroom quickly, not looking back at the silent woman in the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

          The next morning Zarale was slow to wake up. He had spent most of the night trying to decide what to do about Marlene. She was beautiful and kind, and would give him whatever he wanted without him having to force it from her…but she was an endless annoyance. She was always chattering about some frivolous thing in her life or playing tricks on him, trying to be funny. 

          He never found it funny.

          This had to end, and it had to end today. 

          Sitting up he scratched his bare stomach and slowly stood, walking over to a dresser and opening a draw. Rummaging under some clothes he came across a box, which he removed and placed on the bed. He carefully removed the top and smiled at what was inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a Daqtagh. He had purchased it years ago and had never had the chance to use it, until now. Gripping it gently in his hand, he lifted it, smiling at the gleaming surface of the blade, imagining the red blood of a Human dripping from it. 

          He set it back in its box and went back to the dresser to get a change of clothes. Once changed, he took the Daqtagh and stuck it in his belt and went downstairs to find Marlene.

          She was on the back patio in a bikini, reading a book. Zarale stood inside and watched her a moment, his mind void of thought. He then reached to open the door, stepped outside and walked toward her. A friendly smile on his face, he stopped over her and looked down. She shielded her eyes and looked up, a small smile on her own face.

          "Mar, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

          "It's okay baby, I forgive you." She put her book down and sat up, still looking up at him.

          "I'm glad." He reached down and pulled her up to him, smiling all the time. "Come with me."

          She gladly followed him into the house until he stopped in the kitchen and turned to her, the smile gone from his face. Reaching around her, he unclasped her top and pulled the straps over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. She looked into his eyes, and thinking she knew what he wanted, leaned up to kiss him. He quickly put his hands to her shoulders, pushing her hard to the floor. With a gasp she found herself suddenly sitting on the floor, her head suddenly slammed to the floor by an unseen force. She tried to stand, but everything went black.

          When she awoke, the first thing she saw was the ceiling, then glancing around the room, Zarale's smiling face looking down at her. 

          "Glad you finally decided to wake up. Now the fun can begin." He was kneeling on the floor beside her, a crooked grin on his face. Reaching behind him, he pulled the Klingon dagger from his belt, bringing it up in front of him.

          She tried to scream but was unable, so she tried to stand instead. He had the dagger to her throat in an instant. "You move…you die." He waited until she relaxed to move the dagger away. 

          "You have caused me nothing but grief. I don't know why I ever asked you to stay here, Mar." He watched the fear grow in her eyes, heard her breath grow erratic. Suppressing an evil laugh, he held the dagger above her chest, ready to stab her. Bringing it down in a quick motion, he stopped right above her breastbone, just barely pricking her skin, allowing himself to laugh at the fearful scream that came from deep within her.

          Her chest heaved and she whimpered with every breath, her eyes those of a hunted animal. She moved to sit up, but he caught her hair, wrapping it around his hand. She stopped in a sitting position, watching him. "Why…why?" He just laughed and sliced with the blade, dangerously close to her scalp. She screamed again and he pulled his hand away, dropping the mass of hair to the floor. "You…sadistic bastard!" She tried again to get away, but he grabbed her arm and laughed again.

          "You know nothing do you? You hadn't even heard of Cardassians when I first came here, much less seen one. I told you my people were peace lovers who would never dream of hurting other beings. You were stupid enough to believe me." He pushed her back to the ground and pressed the dagger to her throat. "If you move again, I'll stab your eyes out, cut off your tongue and leave you here. We'll see if you can get out alive." Her eyes grew even wider, her breath came faster. 

          Still smiling slightly, he positioned the blade right above her collarbone and slowly drew it down, barely touching her skin, between her breasts, over her stomach, stopping at her navel. He heard a sharp intake of breath at the pain he caused her and his smile grew wider. It took a moment, but slowly the line from the blade became red with blood. He grinned, and moved to straddle her, the knife still in his hand. Leaning down he put his tongue to the fresh cut, moving up till he came to the collarbone where he stopped and quickly kissed her mouth. She resisted so he stabbed the blade an inch into her side. She hadn't seen it coming, and she screamed, moving away from the sudden pain. He removed the knife and tried kissing her again. This time she didn't dare refuse him, and kissed him back, tears streaming from her eyes.

          He then moved off of her, kneeled back at her side. He saw a pool of blood forming on the other side of her, and he began to wonder if he'd done too much too soon. "Get up."

          She was quick to sit up and push herself against the counter, bringing her knees to her chest. A thick trail of blood followed her. Zarale watched her, a frown on his face, unsure of what to do with her next. He was ready to leave. Sticking the blade back in his belt, he went to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He then took the stairs two at a time, heading up to the tower where his writing room was. Marlene cried softly but was still, letting her body fall limp as he carried her. Once at the top, he dropped her on the floor in a corner, and went to gather some of his things. 

          She put a hand to her bare side and pulling it away, gasped at the amount of blood on it. Quickly scanning the room, she saw a broken chair nearby, two of its wooden legs resting beside it on the floor. She looked to Zarale; his back was turned to her. She slid over just enough to grab one of the broken legs, and with all her strength she snapped it in half, creating a dagger of her own. Within seconds she had raced over to him and thrust the piece of wood into his back, under his right shoulder blade. 

          He simply turned to her, pulling the makeshift dagger from his back. It had only gone in an inch or so, not enough to cause a lot of damage.

          "Nice try, but you should know how thick a Cardassian's hide is." With a grin he threw the bloodied piece of wood to the side and mustering all his energy, backhanded her. She was flung, unconscious, to the floor. Growling, Zarale continued his work, ignoring the slight stinging in his back. 

          "Stupid girl…" He took a box from under the table and opened it. Inside was a stack of papers, the beginning of his book. He took the last unfinished page from the typewriter and set it on top of the stack, closing the box. Walking to the back of the room he rummaged in a large chest and found a travel bag which he took back to the table and placed the box and the typewriter in it.

          Putting the bag over his shoulder he looked down at Marlene. "It was a good five years, Marlene. A shame it had to end this way, but you did it to yourself." With a foot, he pushed her over on her back, watching as the blood ran from her nose and her side. Shrugging, he left the room and made his way to his bedroom where he changed his bloodied clothes, bandaged his wound and put a few extra clothes in his bag.

          He sat down with the Daqtagh in his hand, holding it up to the light, smiling at the nearly dried blood on the blade's surface. He then wiped it carefully on the bedspread, replaced it in its box, and placed the box in his bag. 

          Finally closing the bag, he flung it over his shoulder and nonchalantly left his castle.


End file.
